I Don't Think I Can Be Good
by MiguelTravi
Summary: Feeling betrayed by his father's absence, Percy doesn't want to live up to his legend. Can a certain girl change that decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**His Trident.**_

_**His necklace.**_

_**His face that I don't even remember.**_

"_**I left to protect you and your mother." He says.**_

"_**Get out of my head." Is what I always tell him back.**_

I am Perseus Jackson. Percy for short. Eighteen year old son of one of the most powerful gods in Olympus and a human mother. Labeled as a demi-god by others in this world that's unknown to humans. I was only 12 years old when I found this out about myself however; but I never stayed at Camp Half Blood like I was expected to. My friend, Grover, and the rest of Olympus were shocked when they found out that I turned to Hades.

I ran away from the Camp for reasons I'll disclose with you later on. I am the target of many immortal beings mostly because of my abilities and strengths. But out of them all I chose to go to Hades. He is my uncle after all. But he's an evil god and probably only accepted me to gain use of my powers once he can get me to obey him.

I didn't turn to him for evil purposes. He's just where I find comfort for now. Zeus never really liked me but that's okay. No hard feelings. Hades gives me freedom to do what I please.

"Percy!" My name rang through the Underworld.

"Hades?" I answered.

"I need you to go to earth and get me some things. Persephone demands too much and I hate walking on earth soil. Three bottles of the best wine they have there." He gave me earth money and opened the portal of the Underworld.

I went out onto the earth and breathed in the air. It's actually better than in the Underworld that smells like death. I think Hades has death scented cologne.

I took my time and walked to a Wine and Liquor store. I passed a glass building on my journey and stopped and looked at my eyes. They reminded me that I cannot stay on earth for too long. My eye color is a bright red. They're originally supposed to be sea green but because Hades is scared that one day I will go on earth and never return to him, he put a spell on me that turned my eyes this color. Now I cannot be on earth for more than an hour. I'm allowed 12 hours on the weekend.

I hurried and got the wine. On my way out of the store, I bumped into someone because of my haste. I knocked her onto the floor, but I didn't even step back. My body was still as if she'd walked right into a brick wall.

I observed her as she leant up on her elbows and looked at me. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Black hair, brown eyes, not too tall and a gorgeous face. I stretched out my hand towards her. "I'm terribly sorry. I was in a bit of a rush and wasn't looking where I was going."

She ignored my offered hand and got up on her own. She brushed herself off and glared at me. "Watch where you're going next time." And stormed off.

I looked at her retreating figure and decided to follow her. I easily ran up next to her and pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary.

She stopped walking. "Why are you following me?"

"Forgive me for just not wanting to leave a beauty like you upset and not accepting my apology." I gave her my charming smile that usually have girls swooning. Her expression never changed though.

She carefully scrutinized me as she looked over my form. "You're eyes are red." I see she noticed.

"Contacts." I easily lied.

"Weird color for contacts." She looked away. And I noticed a light pink shade forming in her cheeks.

"You're blushing." I pointed out and she lowered her head to allow her hair to fall and cover her face.

"I was just noticing how nice they actually look on you even though it's not a color most people wear in contacts." And the blush got deeper.

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you. They don't look as good as this blush does on you though." I made a bold move and reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. If she blushed any deeper she'd look like a tomato.

"My name is Percy. And you are?"

"Selena."

"How beautiful. Just like the owner of it."

"Stop." She groaned. "I'm blushing so hard. It's embarrassing." She hid her face in her hands.

"Being cute is not embarrassing." I put my hand over hers and she removed them from her face.

Suddenly, a sharp and stinging pain ran through my eyes and I quickly retracted my hand to use it to lightly press against my eyes.

I knew what that mean. I have 15 minutes remaining to get back to the Underworld.

"Percy? Are you okay?" I heard the concern in her voice and that's the last thing I wanted her to be.

"I'm fine." I removed my hand when the pain subsided. "I'm fine." I looked at her and tried to smile convincingly. And she seemed to buy it as she smiled back.

"You had me worried for a second there."

"No need to be. I'm okay. See?" I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my eyes. That earned me a giggle from her and I smiled again. She warms my heart already.

"I uh, better get going." As I said that, the sides of her mouth dipped down a little into a frown. "I need to get these back." I held up the bag with wine to her sight.

"Right. Well it was nice meeting you Percy."

"Same here. Hopefully we can meet again. How does this weekend sound?"

And her smile was back in full force. "It sounds great." She told me where she lived and when I can pick her up. We parted and I ran back as fast as I could back to the portal before Hades personally comes to Earth for me and before that awful pain comes back.

"Percy?" Hades loud voice rang through the Underworld again once the portal closed.

"Yes, your evil highness?" I called back in a playfully annoyed tone.

"The wine?" He appeared in front of me, blocking my path.

I gave over the bag to him and he observed the wine bottles. "Not bad choices."

They vanished and Persephone's voice soon rang through our ears. "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome." I replied to her.

And the sound of heels clicking was soon heard. Hades sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You love seeing me get into trouble don't you?" He said to me.

"I have to admit. It's my favorite thing to watch."

"Why is it that the boy had to go to Earth to get these for me when I know I sent you?" Persephone did not look happy. She doesn't agree with the spell that he put on me and argued that my punishment for not returning on time shouldn't be so harsh. "You know what you did to the boy yet you send him on all kinds of errands on Earth. It's not fair Hades."

"Yes I know honey but I was – "

He got cut off. "It's bad enough that you kidnapped me and I can't leave this death smelling place at all but when I want something you can't even go for it yourself. If I wanted someone else to go I would've called someone else. If I wanted the boy to go, I would've called the boy!"

"Persep – "

She waved a hand in front of his face to stop his talking and I laughed to myself. It was always enjoyable to see him being chastised when he's supposed to be this tough god.

"The boy and I will enjoy the wine ourselves and you are not to taste one drop. Is that understood?"

Hades hung his head slightly in defeat. "Yes dear."

"Good." Persephone put her hand around my shoulder and messed with the hair at the back of my head as we walked to her room and sipped on the wine.

"So tell me dear, why do you go when he sends you out to Earth? The pain cannot possibly be enjoyable." She asked me as she lightly scratched through my hair. She seems to have an obsession with it. Then again, she said Hades' curls aren't too enjoyable.

I shrugged at her question. "I get fresh air instead of this horrible scent all the time. Plus, today wasn't that bad. I met this girl."

"A girl? Does Percy have a crush?"

"I think I might. She's so beautiful. I asked her out on a date this weekend."

"Well it's a good thing that he allows you more time on the weekend or I might have had to strangle him to take the spell off of you."

I smiled. Persephone is the only reason I haven't left Hades as yet really. I mean, I get freedom to do what I want down here but it gets boring sometimes and I barely have much time on Earth. So we keep each other company here.

I closed my eyes as she kept softly scratching through my hair and thought of one person.

Selena.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hermes POV**_

I patiently watched Zeus sit on his throne from the bottom of the stairs as he quietly thought, tapping a finger on the arm of the throne. I was called before his presence for a task.

"There is a human girl I would like you to meet." An image of a young, beautiful girl appeared in front of me. She had black hair and brown eyes. "She had contact with Percy." As he continued speaking, a clip of Percy and the unnamed girl played, showing their interaction.

"He would be taking her out to a lake for a picnic on Saturday."

"That boy is weird. He claims to hate his father yet he still loves being around water, knowing that his father is lord of the sea." I said.

"Silence. He is not weird. It means that there is still hope to get him to us. It means that he doesn't completely resents his father. The boy is just hurt. He felt that his father's presence could've prevented his mother's death. But we all know why Poseidon couldn't stay."

"I see. So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

He stood up and slowly walked with his hands behind his back until he was standing beside me. "Percy hasn't dated since Annabeth dumped him. He was clearly heartbroken. If he's decided to get over that and date again then this girl must have potential of meaning something. What I want you to do is have a chat with her. Fill her in on the situation and what we would like for her to do."

"And what is it that we want her to do?" I asked him.

"Make him fall in love with her. I've had some of my messengers do some research. Hades' spell on Percy can be broken by love. I assume that Hades thought Percy would never fall in love again. If this works, his eyes can go back to their normal color and Percy can be on Earth for as long as he pleases, giving us more time to persuade him because we cannot reach him in the Underground; well we can but not with that spell over him."

"So what I have to do is guide her through the journey of having him fall in love with her?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"And what if she doesn't love him back?"

He looked directly and me and scoffed. "Well you see my son," he paused as he walked back up to his throne and sat on it. "That isn't an option."

**.**

**.**

**.**

POW

"Did I get it?"

"Yep you got it sweetie. Right on target."

I watched as Selena and her dad was out hunting. Her dad is a hunter so he's been teaching her how to hunt animals ever since he trusted her to hold a gun at the age of 16. She's been hunting game from the woods a mile away from their home ever since then and now she's 19. I expect her to be very good with a gun.

After their activity, they drove home and I followed behind them, which wasn't hard to do. They were going at 55 and I was getting quite bored. They're such snails. It's like I was only walking behind of them.

Finally they got to their home and I followed Selena up to her room. My speed makes it near impossible for them to see me. She went into the bathroom so I sat on her bed and waited. About half an hour later she came back into the room and almost screamed upon seeing me but I dashed over to her and covered her mouth.

I guessed that she was surprised and scared at the same time at how fast I moved, but she was very frantically trying to get away, to no avail.

I decided I better explain because she doesn't show signs of calming down anytime soon. "I am Hermes. Messenger of Zeus and the fastest of all gods. I came here with a message from my father for you."

She calmed down and I slowly moved my hands away from her. She ran away to her drawer for something but I let her, curious to know what. She soon aimed a handgun at me with shaky hands.

"Wow. Your father trusts you that much for you to have a gun in your room? I blame him for gun violence on earth." I laughed.

"Hermes? Aren't you a Greek god?" She asked, with shaking hands holding the gun at me.

"That I am."

"I read about you in English class. Y-you're a myth. Y-you aren't real." She stammered.

"I'm a myth to you all on Earth. I'm right here standing in front of you aren't I? And my speed cannot seem mortal like to you. I'd like to see a human move this fa –"

I was cut off from speaking from a bullet that I had to dodge. Another one was fired at me, but this time I turned around and grabbed it with two fingers after it passed me. "Tsk tsk. This is how you humans die. You want to shoot me for explaining myself." I flicked the bullet out of my hand and through her window. "How nice."

She lowered the gun and sighed. "Alright. You proved yourself. What do you want with me?"

"I can finally speak now? Oh joy. As I was saying, Zeus sent me here. That boy you're going out with today, Percy? He's the son of Poseidon."

"Woah woah woah. Hold up one second there."

I paused and waited for her second to finish.

"What – "

"You're second is up."

"Just let me talk! Why would the son of a **god** want to go out with me? A human." She asked.

"Gods fall in love with humans all the time. Percy himself is the son of a god and a mortal. I see you haven't gotten too far in 'Greek mythology'."

"Okay…so uh, what's it to you if he's going out with me?"

"You know of Hades right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Percy ran away from his training camp to Hades, who is his uncle because he hates his father for leaving and didn't want to live up to his father's legend. Percy is very powerful with much potential and we fear that Hades might try to get the boy to side with him to take over Olympus."

"Again, what does this have to do with me going out with him?"

"Let me finish. Zeus seems to think that he might be falling in love with you. Percy hasn't asked anyone out on a date since he was 15, which is when he got dumped by Annabeth. She broke up with him because he wouldn't return to Camp Half Blood." I started moving closer to her and she raised the gun again. "Ah, still don't trust me I see."

"Not taking any chances."

"Fair enough. Now where was I? Oh. Right. Zeus needs me to guide you. Tell you what you do right or what you say wrong. I have this unknown power to read people's thoughts. I'll be with you on this date later today and all other dates letting you know what he likes and what he dislikes until you two are completely infatuated with each other and Percy's spell is broken."

"Wait. Spell? What spell?"

"Oh right. Hades fears that Percy might change his mind about being in the Underworld so he put a spell over him. It makes his eyes red and a pain comes in them if he's out longer than the time Hades permitted him. If he's still out after that time then Hades gets the exact location in which he is in and either sucks him through the ground or personally comes to Earth to get him."

"So that's what happened that time when he held his hands over his eyes." She mumbled. "And that's why they're red! He lied to me. That's not a good start for a guy I'm dating."

"He really couldn't if you think of –"

I had started walking towards her again while I was saying that and she shot me. The bullet landed right in the middle of my chest and blood started drawing. I quickly pulled it out of me and flicked it through the window like the last one.

Her mouth was agape, partly shocked because she didn't know why she did that.

I smirked at her. "Attempted murder of a god? I think that gives me a right to banish you to the Underworld don't you think?"

"What?! NO! No! I am so so sorry!" She dropped the gun and raised her hands.

"This hurts. It's either you get banished or I'll have to take away your soul, leaving your body dead, and still take you to the Underworld. Either way, you're going there. Your choice if with body or body-less."

"Wait wait." She raised her hands to her temples and looked terrified. "Isn't there a way for me to stay on Earth? Please! I don't want to go to hell." She dropped to my feet and started sobbing. I felt sorry for the girl. I'd hate to see a beautiful face like hers waste away in the Underworld.

"There is one thing you can do…" She hurried up to her feet and wiped at her eyes.

"Anything. Tell me what it is."

"Make the boy fall in love with you. Not just that, but after he does you'll have to make sure he opens up to you. Make him feel close. Make him trust you with every deep secret. And get Percy back on his path of destiny."

"Do you know how long that would take me?! People don't just open up to someone on short notice! Especially if they're just getting to know them."

"Yes. I am very aware of how it works. Which is why I'm giving you 6 months to get this done."

"6 months?! I'll need more time than that."

"No you won't. Percy falls in love quickly. He fell in love with Annabeth in only 1 month. But I do realize that he's still healing and she was his first love, which is why I even gave you that long time period."

"I can't do this…"

"And just in case you get discouraged, I am placing you in the Underworld."

"WHAT?!"

"To give you a taste of how painfully boring it is down there. In body form of course. Souls don't have it so easy. After the date you shall be down there with the boy, just to make sure you get enough time around him. Seems like a smart idea doesn't it?"

"Well…kind of but – "

"No buts." I ran around her and at top speed and then halted. She was now dressed in red bottoms and a white top. "These clothes are what will permit you in the Underworld and force Hades to not interfere with you. He will be aware of the plan but can in no ways harm you because of the clothes. If you take them off, he will be able to. The shirt will change to a light shade of pink when you've reached the half mark of your time, which is 3 months. After that it was gradually turn darker and if the 6 months is up…it turns red and you shall remain in the Underworld…forever."

"Forever?! Why forever?!"

"Did we not just go through this? You shot me! I am still bleeding over here!"

"Right. Sorry." She sheepishly apologized.

I heard the doorbell ringing and her father soon called up to let her know that her date has arrived. I swiftly ran around her again to make the top and bottom more fashionable, but the same color.

She looked down at herself then looked at me.

"What? I just thought it'll look more presentable than a t-shirt and shorts, don't you think?"

"Oh. I have no problem with it. I'm just surprised that it's what you chose. It's just exactly what I was thinking of wearing, just in different colors."

"Ah. Well, like I said, unknown power."

"What is your unknown power?"

"Were you listening to any of the things coming out of my mouth?"

"Not really." I realized a smirk playing along her lips and soon figured out that she's only teasing me. "You are pretty boring."

"Get out of the house before I send your soul to hell this instant."

"Alright, alright. Don't have to threaten me. I'm leaving."

She left and I watched out her window as she greeted Percy and they both drove off in his car. I briefly returned to Olympus to get myself treated then followed them onto the date.

This ought to be fun for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Selena's POV**_

Percy took me to a lake house that over looked a breathtaking lake. It was so beautiful and sparkled under the sun's rays.

"Wow." I gasped out and looked at him.

"Like it?"

"Like? I love!"

He smiled brightly at me, probably thrilled that I do like it.

"Great. I have the faintest memory of my dad bringing me here one time when I was a baby. He sat on that boardwalk over the lake," he pointed it out, "and had me on his lap. He said that one day all of that could be ours to own together. I only remember giggling back at him."

He smiled sadly at me and nervously chuckled as he looked away from me. I looked at the side of his face and slightly smiled.

"Percy…I'm surprised that you brought me here. It sounds special to you."

He turned back his head and looked at me with those red eyes. "Aren't you special?"

I must've taken too long to reply because I was staring at him in wonder, but he cleared his throat and continued our walking to the boardwalk.

I walked alongside him and swung my hands as I looked around. His hands kept brushing on mine but I was too busy looking at my surroundings to notice anything.

"Would you hold his hand already?! He's trying so hard and you're not even noticing!" I heard Hermes' voice in my head but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" I accidentally said out loud.

"Hmm? Are you alright?" Percy stopped and looked at me.

"Oh uh yeah. Sorry I just thought I heard something." I took his hand in mine and locked our fingers together. He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"Let's go!" I excitedly pulled him to the end of the boardwalk and pulled off my shoes, sitting down and dipping my feet into the water. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, accidentally letting out a soft moan. "This feels so good."

Percy sat next to me and placed his shoes down next to mine. He put his feet in the water too, with the picnic basket on his lap.

"You can put it here between us." I patted where my hand was resting and lifted it to my lap.

He shook his head slightly and a light blush formed on his face.

"Aww you're blushing." I touched his cheek. Then I started wondering why he was blushing. "What's making you blush?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Want a sandwich?" He opened the basket and started calling out what he brought.

"Percy don't be ridiculous. I can just pick out a sandwich." I started lifting the basket off of him and he hesitated in letting go. "Let go Percy."

"Fine." He sighed and looked away into the other direction when the basket was removed to reveal his pants forming a mini tent around his zipper area.

"Oh." I blushed more than I've ever had in my entire life. This is the first time that I've seen a guy…excited…over me. Yes, I'm 19 years old and still a virgin.

"Sorry." He said while still looking away. "It just happened when I heard you moan." Then he looked at me. "It was absolutely sexy."

I looked down into the basket and rummaged through it to take attention away from my blushing face. I mumbled a thanks to him and settled on a ham and cheese sandwich.

After he grabbed a sandwich, he pushed the basket behind us and scooted closer to me, leaning back on his free hand that he placed close behind me.

I took his hand and brought it around my shoulder and snuggled into his side. "Tell me about yourself." I said softly as took a bite out of my sandwich and looked over the lake.

"There's not much to know about me. I like water. And I love swimming in it. It gives me strength. Makes me feel renewed. It does more for me than anyone would ever know."

"There's the window. Take your chance but proceed very carefully." Hermes' voice appeared in my head again.

"You have a passion for water. Why?" I twisted my head up to look at him.

He shrugged. "It's a passion that has been burning in me ever since I was young. Plus being in it gives me strength."

I opened my mouth to ask something but was stopped by the voice in my head.

"Don't pry anymore." Hermes told me. "He might think you're onto him being a god."

"I want to go for a swim in the water." I told Percy and leaned up.

"Right now?" He asked as he watched me stand up.

"Yeah right now." I pulled the tee over my head and removed the capri jeans, revealing my laced underwear and matching lacy bra.

Percy's mouth dropped open as he openly took in the sight of my half naked body. I shyly tucked some hair behind my ear under his gaze. "Your turn." I whispered.

He wordlessly stood up and took off his jacket then pulled his shirt off. His bulge hadn't disappeared from earlier and I was kind of nervous to see how this would turn out.

Oh.

My.

God.

I think I almost fainted at his body. Percy has 4-pack abs but they are well defined with amazing v-lines to go along with them. I just want to run my hands over them so badly right now.

My eyes followed his hands as they went to the button of his jeans then zipper. I noticed something on the inner part of his arm. He has a tattoo of a trident. As he pulled down his pants I was partly thankful and partly disappointed that he was wearing boxer shorts instead of briefs. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of that area until he bent over to pile our clothes together.

I looked into the lake and tried to calm myself down. Why am I getting all flustered?

"Don't be scared! The water isn't cold!" Percy latched onto me from behind as he launched both of us into the water. I shrieked at the surprise but it was soon silenced when I got underwater.

I could feel his bulge rubbing on me as he held onto me and I subtly pushed back on him and I swear I felt him push forward. Then again it could be the force of the water.

He let go of me and we swam back to surface. I took a deep breath in because he had caught me off guard and I didn't get to take a breath.

Percy resurfaced and looked as though he's been breathing air the entire time. His breathing was still normal and all he did was spit water out of his mouth while I'm where I am trying to catch my breath.

I got distracted looking at how his hair sticks to his face and I nearly swooned as I watch a smile form on his lips when he looked at me from under the wet hair over his eyes. He looks like such a cute school boy right now.

"You jerk." I playfully glared at him and he laughed it off.

"That was funny. You should've seen your face when I took you in with me." He swam closer to me. "I think it went a little like this." He widened his eyes and opened him mouth and made a loud gasp.

I smacked his arm lightly and he burst into laughter.

Two can play this game then. "It wasn't the surprise that made me react that way. It was because of your little thing rubbing all over my behind."

I smirked, thinking that I was victorious, but he smirked right back. He swam to right in front of me and put his hands on my hips then brought his lips close to my ear. Then he whispered. "There's nothing little about it."

He pulled his head back to my line of sight and smiled innocently at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and thought of a plan. I turned around, brushing my hand against his front as I did, but pulled it away when my hand touched skin.

I turned back around and looked at him. His smirk had grown even bigger. "Lost my boxers when I jumped in. I guess they didn't hold tight enough to me."

I stayed there, shocked, just looking at him.

"Now don't peep under the water. I'm going to get them." And he disappeared.

My curiosity got the best of me though and I ducked just my face in to see. He was swimming down, boxers in sight. The only thing I saw was his ass. I had to admit that it looks cute. Hehe. I'm gonna tell him that when he comes back up.

I brought my head back up and wiped the water off of my face with my hands and waited for Percy. He swam up right in front of me and I got startled.

"Stop that!" I exclaimed and splashed him.

He didn't even blink afterwards and just squirted water out of his mouth at me and his never faltering, signature smirk was back in place.

Does this dude breath water?

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He got bold and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry. My boxers are on this time."

"Mmm." I hummed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That's a shame."

"And why is that?" He cocked his head sideways, his smirk becoming more and more mischievous.

"Because you told me that there's nothing little about your…thing. And I never got to judge that for myself." Oh yeah, I can play dirty too.

"It's not too late for that." His voice lowered to a sexy, sultry, manly voice that I would've never expected from him, judging by his looks.

It made me crave him. All I knew in this moment was that I wanted him.

Really

Really

Bad.

I leaned in and kissed him. Slow and steady. Then it got hotter. Our kisses became rough and full of desire.

He moved down to my neck, biting, sucking and licking on my flesh. I'm sure he's gonna leave a mark. I wrapped my legs tight around his torso and moaned into his ear.

His kisses trailed lower and lower down my body. He stopped at the waistband of my underwear then gently kissed his way back up to my lips.

He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes to something amazing. Percy has the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen in my life. I stared at them for a few seconds, just savoring this moment of seeing his sea green eyes for the first time. They suit him well.

He blinked and they were gone. Back to his red ones. He tilted his head towards the boardwalk. "Let's get back."

We swam back to the boardwalk and got out of the water. "I am not putting my dry clothes over these wet ones."

"My fault. I should've thought to tell you to bring a change of clothes but I honestly didn't think you'd want to go for a swim."

"Don't apologize. I had a lot of fun." I looked at the lake house. "Do you know who lives in there? I can just take off my underwear and put on my clothes."

"I wouldn't know. It looks old and abandoned though. I doubt it." We both looked at it, unsure if we should go or not.

I talked to Hermes in my head. "Hermes, can you do a quick run through of that place to see if it's safe please?"

"Sure thing." A little while later he spoke to me. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Even with my light, fast steps it almost caved in on me."

"We can just change here." I said to Percy. "No one's around and we can just turn our backs to each other."

He slowly nodded. "Yeah." And cleared his throat. "Yeah." He took up his clothes and I got mine.

"Alright." I turned my back to him. "No peeking." I looked at him sideways until he turned his back to me too. I unclipped my bra and quickly threw on my shirt. This might not be a good idea because it's white and my skin is still wet but I'll hope for the best.

I felt something weird happening with the shirt and I noticed the shirt's fabric was now thicker. "You can thank me later." Came the voice of Hermes.

I pulled off my lace underwear and pulled my pants up on my legs. When I was finished, I turned around to face Percy, expecting him to be finished dressing but he wasn't. He was still completely naked. I bet he was peeking.

"Cute ass, peeking Tom."

After he finished dressing, he turned around to me with a blush on his face. "I was not peeking."

"Mhm. Sure you weren't." I pecked him on his cheek and picked up the basket, which I then handed to him.

He took my wet clothing away from me and threw them on top of the basket along with his. "Let's get going." He took my hand and we walked back to his car.

"I underestimated you. You might just be able to do this." Was the last thing Hermes said to me for the rest of the day.


End file.
